The Nightmare
by BoxOfChocolatesXxXx
Summary: Never written a fanfic for a straight couple before…..ah well. I haven't even read a CeltyxShinra fanfic before, so go easy on me. XD  I don't usually have favorite anime characters that are girls but...gosh Celty is simply amazing


_**Celty and Shinra stepped off of the black motor cycle onto the sidewalk. They entered a store, and Celty didn't bother to take her helmet off. People in the area were used to the mysterious black rider never removing her helmet no matter where he (actually she) was. **_

"_**The isle is over in this direction, Celty," Shinra pointed out. They were in a movie rental store, a place Celty has never been before. She never showed interest in movies, for she felt too out of place in movie theatres, and simply was too busy to take the time and rent one. After mentioning this to Shinra, he insisted on them renting a movie for them to watch together, especially a horror movie, which was Shinra's favorite genre. **_

"_**I've never watched anything scary, or even read a scary novel. I have no idea how I will react," Celty typed into her cell and showed to Shinra.**_

"_**No problem," Shinra grinned, "Besides, it'll be a new, fun experience." Celty guessed that he was up to something, but became curious in the DVDs displayed. The covers were absolutely repulsive. Pictures of moving corpses attacking people, hideous monsters who looked as if they were glaring right at you. Celty shivered. She took out her cell phone from her sleeve again to ask Shinra to consider a different genre, when a DVD cover caught her eye. The title was Sleepy Hollow**_**, and it showed an image of a ghostly, headless man on a pure black horse carrying a flaming jack-o-lantern. Celty hesitantly reached for the case. "Ah, this one," Shinra said from further down the isle, picking up an old favorite. "Ready to go, Celty?" He asked, and Celty nodded, leaving the DVD behind.**

**Back at Shinra's apartment, they had begun to watch the movie. Shinra had a bowl full of popcorn placed in the middle of them, even though Celty couldn't eat it. Celty was already uneasy simply by the previews before the movie which were advertising other horror movies. The movie had begun, and the plot started as being simple and innocent but slowly grew more and more eerie as it unfolded. Shinra kept glancing at Celty, finding her small flinches to be absolutely adorable. Shinra had picked this movie especially because he had already seen it and knew every scene that could possibly scare her, so he would know when to glance over at her. He remembered an especially scary scene coming up, moved the popcorn onto the table, and as if on queue Celty jumped in surprise by the sudden appearance of the monster and without thinking, grabbed Shinra's arm with both hands. "You okay?" Shinra asked, trying to hold back his pleased grin.**

**Celty pulled out her phone. "Enough already! Lets turn it off." She backed away from Shinra and began to hug a pillow closely to her chest. "Eeehh~~?" Shinra teased, lifting up the remote. "If you want…" He said as he turned it off and looked back at Celty. Her neck was turned towards him and her body was motionless as if she were giving him a death glare. "Now, now, don't give me that look," Shinra smiled sadly at her. Celty sighed, knowing that getting mad at Shinra would be unfair. "Remind me never to watch a scary movie again," she typed, and Shinra laughed after reading. **

"**Its late, but do you really want to go to bed after watching that? It'll be the only thing on your mind, so it'll keep you awake. How about we do something to keep your mind off of-" Shinra was interrupted by a pillow hitting him right in the face. "Hey, hey! I didn't mean **_**that**_**, I meant we should watch something more cheerful like a comedy or maybe…"**

**Shinra protested but Celty had already stormed out of the room. Her arm appeared from the door way with her cell in her hand saying, "Going to bed." Shinra sighed as he heard her bedroom door slam. "Good night…" He mumbled to himself.**

**Celty lay in bed, now in her pajamas. She was still upset with Shinra but found that she couldn't get her mind off of the movie. Her heart would begin to race as she thought of each scary scene. Eventually, Celty pulled the blankets over her entire body and slowly fell asleep. **

**She awoke, finding herself in a different bed, and even a different room. She looked down at her hands, and even they looked different. It was still night. She stepped off of the bed and realized even her clothes were different. Scanning the surroundings, she realized that everything was very dated, and that there wasn't even a light to help her see better. "Shinra…." Celty called. Then she realized….she had just spoke. Her hands flew up above her neck and realized there was now a head there. She frantically felt her entire face with her fingers. "Ouch…" Celty said as her fingers brushed against her eye. "That's new," she thought, adding a mental note never to do that again. She ran towards the door, hoping to find Shinra and have him explain what was going on. She froze in place as she heard the loud neighing of a horse, soon followed by the sounds of the wheels of a carriage on dirt road. "I couldn't be…" Celty thought as she looked around for a door or a window. She left the hallway and found herself in another room, and spotted the front door. Celty pulled it open and right outside was the carriage. She stared in amazement at her old self, her old horse, her old carriage in front of her. "My head…" she realized. She couldn't see it though. The old Celty in front of her was holding it, but it was turned around so all she could see was her hair. The horse neighed angrily, causing Celty to flinch. Before she could move, the ghostly Celty in front of her swung her arm around with a bucket in her hand, pouring blood on Celty from head-to-toe. **

**Celty awoke from her nightmare. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her hands were gripping tightly on the sheets. She frantically glanced around her room, making sure she was all alone. She sat up, unable to shake off her uneasy feeling. "I just have to fall back asleep, and then it'll be day time," Celty thought as she laid back down, but gave up quickly. She hesitantly got off her bed and walked to the main room, all the way out to the balcony. She slowly began to calm down as she stared down at the city below her.**

"**Celty?" Shinra's voice said. She looked behind her, and there Shinra was, standing inside the house. "I thought I heard someone walking around," he said as he approached her. Celty pulled out her cell again. "The only way you could have heard me is if you were having trouble sleeping too." Shinra laughed. "You were too afraid to sleep? Sorry to say, but I wasn't awake because I was scared." Celty crossed her arms. "I don't want to know," she wrote. "**_**Hey!**_**" Shinra protested, "I couldn't sleep because I felt bad." Celty uncrossed her arms. "I regretted making you do something you didn't want to," Shinra explained. Celty paused. "Its not like you forced me too," she wrote. "That's not it, I was doing it for selfish reasons…" Shinra began. "Selfish reasons?" Celty asked. "Ah, never mind…" Shinra laughed. Celty turned to face the city again, and Shinra joined her. **

**After awhile, Celty looked over at Shinra, and realized he was staring at her. The smoke where her head should be puffed up as she blushed. "Are you shaking?" Shinra asked, concerned. Celty looked down at her hands and realized she was shaking. "Celty…"**

**Celty turned away, looking back at the city. She flinched as Shinra hugged her from behind. She began to struggle, and managed to turn around to face him, but gave up. Shinra pulled her close, and after awhile, Celty raised her hands up to rest on his arms. Her shaking grew worse. Even though he couldn't see, he knew that she was crying. **


End file.
